Enchanting the Un-Enchantable
by DreamsCanBeRealities
Summary: <html><head></head>Captain Hook, was given a task, courtesy of Peter Pan - a task that could save his beloved sister, Rilla, from Rumplestiltskin's wrath. But the journey is not what Hook was expecting. He never expected to find himself having to choose between a rogue Princess Emma who stole his heart and his sister who is the reason why he still has one. Enter Wendy Darling... (Full Summary Inside)</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Readers! I'm so excited to begin writing this fanfic as I am an avid #CaptainSwan shipper and I've been influenced by my best friend into falling in love with #DarlingPan so I am thrilled to present to you all Chapter 1 of Enchanting the Un-Enchantable. As an author, I am fueled by reviews and constructive criticism so if you want the next chapter in quickly, I'd suggest sending in those reviews. Anyway... On with the story! I hope you guys all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Captain Hook, was given a task, courtesy of Peter Pan - a task that could save his beloved sister, Rilla, from Rumplestiltskin's wrath. But the journey is not what Hook was expecting. He never expected to find himself having to choose between a rogue Princess Emma who stole his heart and his sister who is the reason why he still has one. Enter Wendy, the ticket to Rilla's freedom and the answer to Peter's prayers of finding love for the first time. No one would dare to go against the notorious Peter Pan - that is, until Wendy Darling.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wendy... I don't know what to tell you," he said, looking completely broken as he took a step back from the rickety crate the girl was locked within. "I could lose my life. Captain Hook is not known for his mercifulness, you know."<p>

Ethan wasn't a cruel young man. He was kind and caring. Some might even go so far as to say he was naive but standing there before a poor, innocent girl, trapped on a pirate's ship? Who wouldn't feel just the slightest bit of remorse?

Wendy clutched at her dirty, pale blue blouse and dug her nails into her denim shorts as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. She had a family to get back to - in London. So what on earth was she doing in this place people called Neverland? "Ethan, please," she whispered desperately. "I must get back. I absolutely can't leave my poor brothers to fend for themselves. Our parents are away on business and there's no one to care for little John and Michael except for Nana and she's a dog. You absolutely _must_ let me go, I-" the girl went on, rambling.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps grew louder as Captain Hook came stomping down the stairs. The shock he felt when he saw one of his pirates corresponding with the prisoner was simply disgraceful! How dare he go against his orders to leave the girl be?

"Ethan!" the captain thundered. "What are you doing?"

The young man scrambled to his feet, straightening his back as he gave his superior a brief salute. "Captain! A-a- I was making sure the prisoner wasn't making any attempts to escape, s-sir!" Being new to the crew, he was a nervous wreck. All the time. His dark, shaggy hair was constantly soaked with sweat from nerves and his large, hazel eyes were glazed over with fear.

Wendy felt her heart fall as she listened to Ethan deny the truth, but she knew it was probably for the best. She didn't want to imagine what the captain would do if he found out that one of his pirates had been spending his day with the prisoner instead of doing his chores. Both Ethan and Wendy had spent countless hours together, the past four days she'd been kept in her crate, and she thought they had something, something special. But it would seem that she was wrong, or at least getting ahead of herself. She preferred the latter. Pushing her personal feelings aside, she remembered she had other things to worry about such as getting back home. The fear she felt when she had opened her eyes in the middle of the night, several moons ago, to find she was flying over Big Ben and into the stars could not be explained, but this! She was trapped on a ruthless pirate captain's ship! Now, how on earth do you explain _that_?

Wendy forced back tears as she heard Captain Hook continue to yell at his cabin boy.

"If I catch you dilly dallying again, I'll have you fed to the sharks, you hear?" Hook growled.

Ethan gave him another quick salute and a barely audible "yes, sir!" before scampering up the stairs to the top deck to continue his chores.

Wendy felt her breath catch as the Captain approached her, leaning over, his face inches away from the wooden bars of the crate she was being held captive in. A curious grin crossed his face as he examined the girl's appearance. "Pretty little lass, aren't you?"

Wendy could only hug her knees to her chest tighter as she gritted her teeth. She wanted to say something along the lines of "please don't hurt me," but it seemed too damsel-in-distress and the last thing she wanted was to come across as weak. No, she really didn't want to become Bella Swan as she sat there, stuffed into a crate that should be meant for a dog. A very _small_ dog.

Hook laughed. "You'll be out of there and in your new home soon enough, lass. We're getting some bloody good money for you so I expect your life to be a good one."

Home? She was being sold? As what? Wendy shook in her fear of the unknown. Was she to be sold as a slave? A maid?

But before she could think to ask the Captain her questions, she found he was no longer there. With a swish of his dark coat and a twinkle of his silver hook, the pirate was gone.

Wendy pushed her chestnut colored waves out of her damp eyes as she leaned against the back of her crate. What was to become of her now?

Hours passed and Wendy grimaced as her stomach growled yet again. The list of what she wouldn't do for a piece of bread was quickly diminishing as she tried to divert her attention to her surroundings - as she had been doing for the past few days to keep her mind off food and home.

The wood that made up the ship was most definitely old, but well kept. The barrels that sat in the corner of the bottom deck reeked of pickled vegetables and salted meat that only drove her stomach insane and all Wendy could hear was the sound of crashing waves and loudly obnoxious men shouting and laughing above deck.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that an 18-year-old girl from London was not meant to be placed on a ship filled to the brim with old-fashioned pirates and a notorious pirate captain, especially Captain Hook.

Back home, Wendy had only heard stories of Neverland in her fairytale books but she never expected them to be real. Who would?

Her daily life consisted of driving her little brothers to the Academy, heading to work at the quirky, little bookshop at the corner of an empty street, picking up her brothers at three-thirty, and then driving on home. Never for one moment did Wendy Darling imagine she'd be held captive on Captain Hook's pirate ship. So what was really going on here?

* * *

><p>Falling in love was absolutely looked down upon on the Jolly Roger. A pirate does not need love; a pirate does what a pirate does best and that is to steal.<p>

Hook came up the stairs from the bottom deck, grinding his teeth together in anger at the mere thought of his cabin boy making goo goo eyes at his prisoner. The nerve of him!

They were nearly at their next destination: the Enchanted Forest. The captain had heard of the many riches of the wealthy in this particular kingdom.

He also heard rumors of the beautiful daughter of Snow White and Charming, Princess Emma. Her free spirit could challenge that of a wild stallion, her beauty could enchant even the most beautiful siren - and her missing poster was plastered all across the kingdom and stretched into neighboring villages. Or so said his crew. The reward for the one who saw her safely returned back to the palace was 500 gold coins, the price of nearly 30 acres of land, and a position in the Royal Court.

The captain had thought about searching for the princess. After all, he needed the money to buy his beloved sister out of Rumplestiltskin's prison.

But after deep thought, he finally decided that the princess was strong enough to fend off a kidnapper and that if she was still missing, she probably ran away. No girl that has the ability to beat her kingdom's and the neighboring kingdoms' best soldiers in a sparring match can't protect herself from an idiot stupid enough to try to kidnap a perfectly capable princess. _So, the lass obviously fled the kingdom and her many ridiculous, princess-ly duties, _Hook said to himself. The fact that she hadn't turned up in over a week simply proves she doesn't want to be found - at least not yet. Captain Hook, otherwise known as Killian Jones, believed that if one was strong enough to survive living within the Royal Court, they were strong enough to do anything and that included getting back home after going rogue for over a week. Besides, there was no way that he, a pirate, was getting involved with a girl from the royal family. The last time _that_ happened, he ended up losing a hand and a piece of his heart. Now, the last thing Killian Jones needed was to save a princess, return her to her grand palace and adoring Mummy and Daddy, and be punished for his acts that couldn't be less noble as a pirate.

Now, the girl below deck was a completely different story. His orders were to find a "pretty, foreign girl, preferably with blue eyes" to be sold to a wealthy man who practiced magic with the help of fairy dust, as a wife or a servant maybe. The village, where he dwelled in, loved him for his grand contributions to their society but they greatly feared his wrath. Some may even compare his influential power to that of Rumplestiltskin himself. The kingdom knew of this man very well. They called him Peter Pan.

This was a dangerous trade the Captain was making: a beautiful, young girl from another land for a vial of blood from the rare, Arandelle reindeer that would in turn be sold and the money given to Rumplestiltskin. Who knew what could happen if he was ever caught? The penalty for buying and selling people was death, of course. And then there was also the possibility that Peter were to find the girl inadequate. Not only would Hook never receive his money, but his reputation would be tarnished and he'd be lucky if Peter didn't turn him into a vial of blood himself. Dark magic was not something to mess around with – Hook would know.

* * *

><p>"Land ho! Land ho!"<p>

The sound of shouting jarred Wendy from her sleep and oddly enough, she was thankful for it. There was a time where she'd be awakened by the blaring alarm on her cell phone and she'd throw a fit but for the past few days, she'd been having dreams. Weird dreams.

_ It started off in a place filled with tall, orange and yellow and red trees, birds soaring through the air, singing their songs and the sound of fallen leaves crunching beneath her feet. It was a good place to be in, peaceful and quiet. But then, there would be a voice, calling out her name. _

_ "__Wendy!"_

_ Wendy turned around, her face expressing her confusion as she searched for a familiar face. To her surprise, there was a man, a young man, who couldn't be over the age of twenty-one, walking up to her. His smiling, greenish-gray eyes were the most beautiful Wendy had ever seen and his windswept, brown hair only added to his boyish good looks. The smile he gave her melted her insides and sent a shiver down her spine. Who was this person and why did he have such great affect over her?_

_ "__Wendy!" the young man called out again, harsher this time, his smile slowly turning into a frown as he stopped only a mere two feet away from her. _

_ Wendy looked around, hoping to find a clue as to what she was supposed to do. "Um… yes?"_

_ The frown on the young man's face only deepened. "That's all you have to say? 'Yes?' There's nothing else you'd like to tell me?"_

_ Wendy swallowed hard and took a step back as she nodded. "Yes."_

_ "__Yes," he repeated, his face expressing complete and utter disbelief._

_ Wendy wrapped her arms around herself, blinking rapidly. "I don't know what it is you want me to say," she answered, honestly. _

_ "__You were supposed to tell me you'd marry me, Wendy," he said, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips forming a thin line. "I thought we'd finally agreed to do this."_

_ Her lips parted as she took in a sharp breath. _Marry who? _she thought. _Marry you? I don't even know you!

_ "__Th-there must be some mistake," she stammered. "I really do not know who you are."_

_ The puzzled look on the young man's face soon turned into fury as he slowly approached her, one slow step at a time. "You don't _know_ me?"_

_ Wendy shook her head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry."_

_ "__Do you need a little reminder of why you do not cross me, Wendy Darling?" his voice raising as his eyes flashed red. "Of why you do not toy with me?"_

_ Before, she could open her mouth to answer, the young man had thrown his arm back as if he were getting ready to pitch a baseball and in his empty hand formed a ball of something yellow, a bright light that threatened to blind her. Then, just as he hurled the ball at her…_

She woke up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... What did y'all think? Worth continuing? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN EMMA AND PETER's PERSPECTIVE. Before you ask, this is very much a duel story, meaning there will be Hook and Emma's story with Hook's sister thrown in as well as Peter and Wendy's with some Ethan thrown in. Please favorite, follow, review! A new chapter will be up soon! <strong>_

_**~XO, R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, readers! I'm back with another chapter! Just for future reference, Rumplestiltskin is not Peter Pan's son in this story and Baelfire is not Rumple's. Thanks and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Enchanting the Un-Enchantable! Make sure to favorite, follow, and review!**_

* * *

><p>"Princess! You mustn't run in your gown!" Lady Delores reprimanded. The young royal was chasing after her dear stallion who had somehow gotten out of his stall.<p>

"Moondancer!" The princess shouted, her skirts bundled up in her hands as she ran through the fields. "Moondancer! Good God," she grumbled, panting.

"Princess!" Dolores called again. "Princess Emma, please! You mustn't run! You may hurt yourself. Or someone else!"

Emma came to a skidding stop, laughing, her blond tresses falling over her shoulders like a curtain. A very messy curtain. "Oh, Delores, don't be ridiculous. I'm not hurting anyone."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, except for my reputation as your teacher," she muttered. She beckoned for Emma to come along. "We can send for someone to fetch that rabid beast of yours, but for now, we must prepare you for that dinner with the king and queen!"

Emma shot her still-sprinting horse a sidelong glance before sighing and giving her lady a curt nod.

"What do you mean, 'I must marry your son'?!" Emma shouted, jumping to her feet and slamming her hands against the tablecloth-laden dining table.

King Philip frowned at the young princess' sudden outburst, shooting her mother a distasteful look. Snow White offered the king a small smile before raising her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Emma," the queen said, in a warning tone.

"Mother," she hissed back. When she only received a scowl, Emma shot her father a pleading look. "Dad."

Charming had the same shocked expression on his face that his daughter donned only a moment before. "I- I thou- Why w-" he stammered.

At a frown from his queen, he cleared his throat before lifting his chin and redirecting his attention to the king, Philip, and his son, Prince Baelfire. "I do believe the matter is to be further discussed with the Queen and the Princess. I was informed that this dinner was to discuss the peace treaty we have been speaking of," Charming said, folding his hands in his lap.

"That is what we are doing," Philip said harshly. "I have spoken to Aurora and our terms to a treaty is a uniting of our kingdoms through marriage. What better way is there to show our people that we are no longer feuding companies than this?"

Emma plopped down in her seat, snatching up her fork, elbows on the table, and picked at the roasted meat in front of her. "This is ridiculous," she murmured, under her breath.

Philip regarded her disappointedly. "Ridiculous? Tsk, tsk... I expected more from the princess of such a powerful kingdom."

At this, Emma shoved her chair back with a loud screech, fury in her eyes as she slapped her silverware back on the table. Both Snow and Charming jumped at their daughter's sudden anger. Emma was known for her independent spirit but she never threw a fit. "Well, maybe you shouldn't expect anything from such a pathetic princess," she snapped. And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the dining hall.

As soon as she was in her quarters, Emma slammed her door closed and began rummaging through her wardrobe, finding a traveling bag that was an exceptionally unattractive shade of green. Tossing that on her bed, she pulled out the several pairs of trousers that her father had smuggled in for her; Emma never liked dresses. They were bothersome and itched like hell. Of course, her mother couldn't understand that because she was a "stuck up prick that didn't understand what it was like to be young and craving freedom." That's what most teenaged daughters thought anyway.

But through all this, Emma knew Snow loved her so, as to not spite her unknowing mother, she shoved a simple, crème colored dress into her bag too.

Soon enough, Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest was on her reclaimed horse and galloping through the kingdom, a goodbye note on her mattress and running away on her mind. If she couldn't live the life she wanted within her own home, she was going to find a place where she could and she knew just the person to help her.

Peter Pan.

* * *

><p>Peter mentally slapped himself and wished he could take back his words. How could he have said he had a wife? <em>A wife<em>!

_How could I have been so stupid?_ he shouted at himself.

"You have a wife, do you?" the Evil Queen laughed. "A wife is the reason why you don't have what I want? Who in the history of the universe could come to love _you_?"

Peter Pan smirked, hiding the fact that no one really did love him. "I ask the same of you all the time, Regina," he said with an easy smile. "How could anyone love you enough to follow you? Oh right. They don't! Your precious soldiers follow you because you threaten to behead their beloved daughters with your dragon toenails."

The scowl on the queen's face only fueled Peter's cockiness.

"Why aren't you saying anything, Your Majesty?" he asked, oh-so-innocently. "Oh, no… It couldn't be that-" he gasped dramatically, his hands flying to his chest. "It couldn't be that I'm _right_, could it?"

The Evil Queen's eyes burned with rage but she knew she couldn't have her way in destroying the man that dared to mock her. Now that Rumplestiltskin was no longer in the Enchanted Forest, she had lost her mentor to another world and her kingdom to her despised step-daughter. The only one the queen could look to for assistance was now the one and only Peter Pan.

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed her anger before giving Peter a cold smile. "You know I can't afford to kill you and you can't afford to kill me so let's settle on a simple solution, shall we?"

Peter settled in his chair, crossing his arms and grinned. "Go on."

"I'm the reason why my granddaughter hasn't come looking to destroy you after what you did to her and-" the queen rolled her eyes. "-you're the reason why I'm still alive."

"Yes, we're quite the pair of chums, aren't we, _chum_?" Peter dragged a finger across the engravings in the armrests of his chair.

Regina scoffed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

The queen shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'll be quick about this, Peter. You lied to me about having the dark fairy dust and I can't trust those who lie to me," she said. Lifting her chin, she cast a try-to-test-me look down at her fellow "comrade."

"Now what are you going to do about it, Regina?" Peter asked, bored.

"Show me you're not a liar," she said, her black gown swishing as she began to pace the floors of Peter's cabin, eyes glued on the man in the chair. "You said you have a wife? Prove it. Prove it and I'll make sure Emma doesn't remember that you're the one who ruined _several_ things for her. Her mother might be a merciful saint but her daughter is a completely different story."

Peter snorted. "The girl can't _hurt_ me!" he laughed.

The Evil Queen laughed an equally humorless laugh. "That was before she was blessed with light magic."

Peter Pan froze before leaping to his feet. "Light magic? The last of light magic was destroyed years ago. I made sure of that!" he said, his voice rising and on the verge of panic. With light magic out of the picture, there was no one that he had wronged that could threaten to harm him.

"You destroyed those you knew _had _light magic," Regina said, a smirk playing across her lips. "You obviously didn't know that young Princess Emma was given the gift of such by the Blue Fairy on her 10th birthday – a mere few days before you eliminated light magic."

Peter ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily. "No. No, this can't be true!"

Regina rolled her eyes again. "Stop being a drama queen and sit down so I can talk to you without worrying about you bursting into tears."

Blowing a puff of air through his lips, Peter blinked rapidly, his eyes flitting here and there before slowly sitting back down.

"Regina," he began as calmly as he could. "I have spent half of my life trying to change my fate. I have done everything I deemed possible to prove the Prophecy wrong. This girl changes _everything_. I've been watching her and I know she is headstrong and she _will_ jump at the chance to make an attempt on my life if she finds out I killed her brother _and _destroyed her chances with the man the Prophecy says she will come to love."

"Well!" the queen exclaimed, clapping her hands together a knowing smile on her face. "Then prove to me you're not a liar and your problems will be solved!" Her smile then melted away and was quickly replaced by a frown and a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Show me a wife."

Peter sighed.

"As soon as you possibly can," she added. Snatching up her skirts, Regina turned on her heel and made her way to the front door. She reached for the door knob and yanked the wooden door open but before she walked out, she shot Peter a small smile over her shoulder. "Don't disappoint me, Peter, hm? The princess doesn't know she has her magic and she doesn't know what you've done. For all that's good in the world, let's keep it that way. You won't die; I'll get my dark fairy dust. Everyone is happy."

With that, the Evil Queen disappeared.

As soon as she was gone, Peter got up from his place in his chair and shouted for his messenger boy.

"Felix!"

Felix scurried up from the bottom of the stairs and bowed his head as he approached his boss. "Yes, sir."

Peter narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look out the window where the ocean looked back at him

"Find me Killian Jones," he said, gruffly. "He owes me a bit of a favor."

Felix grimaced as he came to ask, "Who is Killian Jones? Sir?"

"He also goes by the name of Captain Hook."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did ya'll think? Leave your comments in a review! I loved reading the ones you guys left me already!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update! But here's another chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The night before he was to make the exchange with Pan - the girl for a vial of rare animal blood - Captain Hook had a dream.<p>

Now it wasn't one of those stupid, pointless dreams; it was one of conflicting memories. It was a dream that haunted his sleep, not every night but often.

_He was taken back ten years to the day he turned 13. He was supposed to be staying put in the forest, waiting for his sister to return with his surprise birthday present. But then he saw someone, a girl about his age, armed tougher than a soldier. _

_Unlike the other girls and women of the time, she wore brown, flared trousers and a white peasant blouse that tucked into the waistband of her pants. Dark, worn out boots adorned her feet. Strapped around her waist was a scabbard, shielding a dangerous sword from view. Slung across her shoulder was a quiver stocked with dozens of arrows and in her right hand was a beautiful, sleek bow. _

_Standing in the midst of all the tall trees with her blond hair blowing with every soft gust of wind, she looked like a forest girl, so much so that Killian couldn't be blamed for not knowing she was the princess of the Enchanted Forest. _

_And so the road to what could've been his end began there. As did most tragic love stories. _

_"Hi," he had said loudly. _

_The girl whirled around to shoot him a look that was the perfect combination of annoyed and amused. That's when Killian Jones of Neverland knew that Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest would be the end of him. _

_Suddenly, the dream shifted and it was a couple weeks into the future. _

_"Killian!" Emma shouted, turning her head to shoot her new friend a funny look. "Come on! You're so slow!"_

_What the princess didn't know was that Killian had never ridden a horse before and it was much too embarrassing to mention it so he didn't. Now, he kept a tight grip on the reigns of the fury of a horse, properly known as Fury. The stallion neighed in protest at the boy's every attempt to slow down just as they were starting to gallop. _

_"I'm coming, Emma," he grumbled loudly. _

_Emma laughed, her voice reminding him of bells ringing in the cool, night air. _

_He had many things to worry about such as the royal family finding out that he came from a long line of pirates. Then there was the fact that Rilla was probably going out of her mind trying to figure out where her little brother had disappeared to. _

_That night, as he lay sleeping in the extravagant guest room that the King and Queen had been so generous as to lend to him for the time being, Killian heard a rustling outside his window and suddenly, the sound of breaking glass made him freeze. _

_That's when everything went downhill. A thief was trying to break in and when the guards came rushing down, Killian was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_He didn't spend another night in that beautiful, palace guest room. Killian Jones was officially a young man with a criminal record and a broken heart. _

_When Emma had heard of what "Killian had done," she refused to see or speak to him again. _

_The royal family let him off easy. Rather than killing him, they took a part of him away. But what aches the most wasn't the fact that he was now missing a hand. It was the fact that he had lost the only girl who he might ever come close to loving. _

Hook was startled awake at the sound of even rapping on the door that led into his quarters.

"Enter!"

The door swung open and one of the cabin boys nodded at the captain.

"We're here, Captain," he said. "We've reached the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

><p>Wendy had never been more terrified in her life. As she was unceremoniously yanked out of her crated prison, she felt a terribly delicious numbness being repaired throughout her body and simply put, she felt miserable.<p>

Her hair was a rats' nest, her face was splotchy and dark circles made their home beneath her dull blue eyes. Her clothes were torn and dirty and her stomach felt like it was eating itself.

The four mile walk to the place where she was to be sold went by faster than she thought possible. The loud clamoring of the three other pirates aside from their Captain drove her insane but after the days she spent on the Jolly Roger, she learned to ignore it. Captain Hook kept a firm grip on the rope tied around her wrists the entire way and Wendy wondered if there was any way she could try to escape. Just as the thought can creeping into her mind, she mentally laughed at herself. That wasn't ever going to happen.

By the time they reached the door of a beautiful cottage, Wendy was numb to the feeling of pain. When the door was opened by a tall, lanky young man and the smell of hazelnuts and the sound of a crackling fire reached her senses, she just about jumped with joy.

"Captain," the young man said, nodding his head respectfully. "He's been expecting you."

He regarded Wendy with the slightest bit of interest before stepping aside so she and Hook could come into the warmly furnished home. She was barely aware of the young man telling the other pirates that they would not be permitted to enter as her eyes scanned over the room before her.

A fireplace, decorated table, brown fur lined seats, and scenic paintings stared back at her. Everything about the room radiated peace and flowers.

Then she saw _him _andeverything changed.

Wendy never believed in love at first sight but looking at the young man standing before her, dressed like an old fashioned forest boy, she began to question everything about everything.

"What is this, Captain?" He said, a look of amusement on his face.

That's when she realized she _knew_ this face. She'd _dreamt _about this face. With every passing moment, Wendy Darling grew more and more confused.

"I've brought you your girl, mate," the Captain said, gently pushing her towards him. "Now I'd appreciate the vial you promised me, hm?"

"Well, _mate," _he bit back, starting with the elevator eyes Wendy'd grown accustomed to back home in London. "I'm rather impressed. I thought you'd find me a lass with buck teeth and spindly arms. Although I'm not sure what it is she's wearing..."

_Oh! And he had an accent. Dear Lord. _

The Captain laughed sharply. "Yes, yes. Not only am I devilishly handsome I also do quite well with my grand missions. Now my vial, Peter Pan?"

That's when the world stopped spinning and Wendy just about stopped breathing. _"P-Peter Pan?"_

"Don't speak!" Captain Hook barked.

Peter put up a hand and looked Wendy hard in the eyes.

"Yes, I am Peter Pan," he said slowly. "Do you know me?"

Wendy nodded vigorously. "I've read about you! So many times and this is all so bloody weird since-" She quickly cut herself off before she further embarrassed herself, her cheeks flushing a magnificent shade of red.

An easy smile, that Wendy knew he must've used to get his way often, crept across his face.

"I think we'll have some great fun getting to know each other-" He paused. "What's your name, lass?"

"Wendy. Wendy Darling."

"Well," he began, crossing his arms. "We're going to have an absolutely splendid time getting to know each other, Wendy Darling."

Wendy thought she'd melt and die right there.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! Hope you enjoyed reading! And I promise I'll try to get an update in soon. <strong>


End file.
